Love is Complicated
by soundofsnow
Summary: Genderbent Percy and Thalia, genderbent Annabeth included. After the fight with Gaea the camps are at peace. Tyler Grace and Persephone Andromeda Jackson are thrown into a complicated romance. What drama will ensue?
1. Sweet Dreams

**A/N:** I know I shouldn't be writing a new story because I have like a gazillion others that I still need to update so here you are. R&amp;R

Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan, other stuff belongs to me and whatever...

* * *

Hera is batshit crazy. She has another thing coming, because I'm not going to do the Do with Perci. Besides we're not even in our twenties let alone...oh I don't know...married!...PSH it's not like I like the daughter of Poseidon...PSH...no...no besides she's dating Anthony. I sighed, damn witch. Coming to me in a dream to tell me, Tyler Grace, to have sex with Persephone Andromeda Jackson. The hero of Olympus.

_It was just a normal dream, actually one of the few dreams that didn't have me waking up in a cold sweat._

_I was just sitting on Zeus's Fist. Where I was minding my own business really. It was capture the flag and I was on the red team, the Ares, Iris, Demeter, Dionysus and Apollo cabins were on my team. While the cabins of Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena and Poseidon were on the other. I was waiting for anyone trying to take the flag. No one in the right mind would try and come and attack me. Not unless they wanted to get fried or look face to face Aegis. Not that I minded to have a little fight. I just hope it doesn't take a week for someone to win. Believe me it had happened. Like for real, Chiron had to send the wood nymphs to get us all food. It was rough. Not to mention the Athena cabin had won. But back to my dream. I heard the snap of a twig and was just about to impale the sorry sap who was sneaking up on me. Luckily I hadn't because, there she stood in all her fighting glory. There was Perci, Riptide drawn for battle and the shield that Tyson made her gleamed in the rays of the moon. The pictures so beautifully made that they looked as if they were moving. I readied my spear and held Aegis in a defensive way. She smiled at me, her eyes bright green like the ocean on a sunny day. I was forced to focus as she leapt towards me, Riptide about to come crashing down on me. I held Aegis up and deflected it. Using my spear I tried to disarm her. But ultimately failed, so close to getting my spear cut in half. I rolled away from her second slash. I swept my feet under hers, it not only resulted in her falling on her back but I tumbled after her. With a clang of our armor bumping into each other, our faces were close. Too close to for comfort between friends. I really didn't mind it. I looked down at her to see green irises wide with surprise. Her face tinting to a light pink color. I inched closer to her, she looked a little panicked trying to squirm away. As much as I wanted to kiss her the game was over with Anthony holding the flag of Ares that quickly changed into a silver and grey owl. His magic Yankee's cap in his other hand. I rolled off of her and helped her up, she just smiled at me and back at Anthony. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jogged off. That kind of hurt. Next thing I know, I'm still sitting on Zeus's Fist watching the stars, Ursa Major and Zoe Nightshade, who looked ready to shoot all enemies who opposed her or Lady Artemis. Percy had happened to walk behind me and was then sitting next to me. After a few short seconds of silence she spoke._

_"Tyler...I just wanted to tell you something...important...um I really..." But before she could finish her sentence, as quick as a flash my surroundings had changed._


	2. I Get A Visit From My Crazy Godmother

**A/N: **sorry if that name is over used...every time I think of the Name Pearl I think of Mr. Krab's whale of a daughter...hahhaha. Also...I'm not the brightest blue crayon in the crayon box. I'm not very creative when it comes to names...

* * *

Perci was gone and I was standing in front of a woman with light brown hair, braid wrapping around her head like a crown. Her dress shimmering blues and greens, resembling that of a peacock's feathers. I knew it was my evil step mother. I glared at her. She looked back at me her eyes void of much emotion. And then she spoke to me.

"Tyler Grace, I've come to tell you that you must do away with the daughter of Poseidon." I looked at her flabbergasted, she wanted me to kill Perci? My face must had a stupid look to it as she sighed.

"Not as in kill. Of course not, if you did Poseidon would have my head on a silver platter. What I mean is you must engage in sexual intercourse." I just stared at her blankly. Hera looked to be about done with me. Her face was dead serious when she spoke the other words. "I want to be a grandma." I fell forward. She wants be a grandma? After all she's put us through? I'm just glad that the Roman camp and our camp are on good terms again...who knew having a huge pizza party would help? Cause I sure as Hades didn't. My brother was just glad that everything was back to normal...in demigod standards. Hahaha no need to save the world...again. Anyways I looked back at her. She had an irritated face on, which I very much enjoyed.

"Tyler Grace, it's been years, decades even and Zeus has finally let the other gods see their children as much as their schedules have allowed them to. Now because you are technically my child as well, I want you to give me a grandchild." I sighed.

"Why in the underworld would I do that, and of all the people out there, why Perci?"

"Because, if you don't, I'll turn you into a peacock and have you by my side 24/7. Running errands for me for all of eternity." I cringed at the thought of having to be with Hera for the rest of my existence. "That and the spawn of Poseidon is the best choice, she is quite powerful after all."

"Fine, I'll do it. But I'm not swearing..." I mumbled.

"Very well but remember boy, you're quite lucky that I won't be able to kill you." Augh... I'd rather be dead, then have to go through this.

"Wait! Does dad approve of this?"

"I believe so, just the other day he mentioned how he wanted to be a grandfather." She smirked at him and with a flash, she was gone. I woke up tired and a bit...confused? Why did my step mom have to be so nuts?


	3. Ship It

Off somewhere in Olympus

A certain goddess had squealed with delight. "Oh this will be better than Romeo and Juliet! Oh I have to start planning." She was so giddy with excitement that an idea formed into her head. "I know exactly what to do." With that the goddess went to see one of her children.

Piper was alone in the Aphrodite cabin. All the others having gone gone shopping or off to break hearts or build relationships. Jason was out doing who knows what with Leo. Probably blowing stuff up with sulfur and Leo's pyrokinesis. She was sitting in bed reading Of Mice and Men. When a sudden bomb of perfume filled her nostrils. It wasn't unpleasant, it was nice and reminded Hazel of roasted marshmallows. She looked up from her book to see her mother sitting on one of the bunks. She had the appearance of a woman in her early twenties, wearing a nice white blouse and bleached jeans. Along with black knee high converse. Her makeup was perfectly done and her hair was a beautiful shade of honey brown.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"Piper! Just the person I wanted to see." Seeing the color of her mother's eyes startled her at first. Because she could see that they were set on a pinkish red color and she just knew that her mother was up to no good. "There are two people here in camp that I want to see together. And I think you're just the person who can do it."

"Mom...if you want to see them so badly together why can't you do it yourself?"

"Oh sweety. Where's the fun in that?"

"Okay..but who is the unluc...I mean lucky couple who you want to see together?" Aphrodite smiled widely.

"Perci and Tyler of course!" She squealed in delight. Pipers eyes had bugged out for a second. She had to admit they did make a cute couple... "Oh I ship them better than Perci/Anthony." Aphrodite stated.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because darling, I know that you're capable of doing it. And your charmspeak is quite remarkable."

"But mother, that isn't right...what if they don't love each other?"

"...Oh come now Piper, it doesn't mean we can't be entertained." Piper in return pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay as much as I'm against this...fine. I do want this ship to sail..." Aphrodite smiled. "Alright. Sweety if you need anything just give me a holler!" And with that said she left in a pink poof of smoke. Piper opened a few windows to clear it out. She then thought to herself about what she was planning to do. Just then Santa's Latino elf barged through the doors followed by her boyfriend.

"Hey beauty queen what's up?" Leo asked.

"Augh... I don't want to do this but...mymothercametoaskmeaboutpairingupPerciandTylertogetherasincouplematerial." She explained in one large breath. Leo seemed to be the only one to understand because his eyes were wide in surprise. While Jason looked down right confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh my gods dude. Seriously!?" Leo looked at him. "Dude she just said that her mom wants your brother to hook up with Perci!"

"..." He was silent. The other two were waiting for him to explode or be struck with surprise.

"...I knew it." The two fell down in complete and utter exasperation.

"Wait so you're telling me that you knew about all this?" Piper asked.

"No, I just know that my brother has what I call the biggest crush on Perci I've ever seen. One that rivals that of Narcissist himself."

"Wow, so would you guys be willing to help?" The two boys in question nodded.

"Alright, I don't have a plan yet...any ideas?" Leo shot his hand up. "Leo?"

"We could get Perci and Tyler to reenact the scene in Lady and the Tramp with the pasta!"

"Leo, I'm sorry to say but that's been done too many times before." Piper explained.

"Fine, any ideas lover girl?" Piper shot him a glare.

"We could..." Jason explained his plan to them.

"You know what that isn't a bad idea." Piper replied, but her face looked quite crestfallen in the next second. "Guys we have a problem...Perci's still dating Anthony remember?"

"Oh Gods you're right...but Anthony's a good guy. I mean he'd never do anything to hurt Perci, right?" Leo asked.

"You never know?" Jason replied.


	4. Wise Boy Ain't So Wise Afterall

A/N: Gah! I'm sorry but I'm keeping her name the way it is. Anyways, I'll try to make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoy, sorry if its OOC...

* * *

Perci was waiting for Anthony on the beach. Her toes in the water, gave her a calm feeling. She loved the water, but not as much as she loved Anthony. At least she thinks so. She and Anthony have started drifting apart lately with their different callings. Anthony was designing plenty of things on Olympus. But Perci had feelings of neglect. Like Anthony wasn't paying her much attention like before. It's all swell and dandy that Gaea is gone. But she wanted his attention more. They had arranged to meet on the beach, the same place where they had shared their first kiss. She waited until finally she heard footsteps coming closer. She turned to see him jogging up to meet her. She tackled him lightly to the ground.

"There you are wise boy, I thought you'd never show up." She looked down at him smile on her face. He smiled back but it didn't seem like he was giving it his all. "So what do you wanna do? I know you've been busy lately and I thought...well we could go out, maybe see a movie or something." She couldn't help blabbering on. She was just excited to spend some time with him. Anthony gently lifted her to the side and off his chest.

"Actually Perci, I don't think I can do that today. I mean I really have to work on making Hermes and Apollo have a built in snack bar installed into their thrones." Her face fell. She was less important compared to a built in snack bar? Okay she did have to admit that was pretty cool. But really the nerve of him. She looked away from him. He gently grabbed her forearms and pulled her towards his chest. Giving her a tight embrace.

"Forgot...didn't you...?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Forget what Perci?" He asked looking down at her, stroking her long black hair. "I don't think I forgot anything that important." She couldn't believe what she just heard. She broke out of his embrace and looked at him in the eye.

"Anthony...it's August 18..." Anthony still looked confused. "Anthony Albert Chase...It is my birthday. Gods damn it. It's the day you and I started dating...the very first kiss we had underwater..." By now tears were falling from her face. Her voice growing louder and louder. The tides were drawing nearer. "I thought...I thought we had something special?"

"Gods Perci we do, we do, its just work has me swamped and..."

"Work...that's all you talk about know. Work this work that. I see you constantly staring at the screen of the new laptop Daedalus gave you in your cabin. Did you know how I felt? Did you CARE? I FELT LIKE GARBAGE FLOATING DOWN THE STREAM. NEVER GETTING NOTICED, JUST A PIECE OF TRASH." She hadn't noticed but the sunny day had just turned dark, as storm clouds were forming, the wind was picking up speed and the water was becoming restless. She was forming a hurricane.

"Perci please you have to stop this!" Anthony yelled over the winds. "You're going to destroy the whole camp if you keep this up!" But his words fell to deaf ears as she didn't want to hear his words. He hugged her close, even if she was struggling to get out of his grasp. He held on tight, over and over again he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry." She cried louder and louder but the storm was starting to cease. The campers who had stayed behind for the year were hiding out at the mess hall as it was too far to reach their cabins. Piper, Jason and Leo saw the whole exchange behind a sand dune. Piper was mad, because Anthony should've had time for her. But a part of her was a little glad that she wasn't the reason why that had happened.

The ocean was unpredictable, full of churning emotions that don't want to be held back. "I c-can't do this..anymore," she replied, sobbing quietly into his shirt.

"Shhh, I know, I understand. I can't do this anymore either. That's why I wanted to talk with you." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Please don't cry, I loved every second of being with you. Remember that, you're stronger than I ever will be and more," He replied looking at her face. He leant down and they kissed. It was a short sweet kiss filled with melancholy. But no regrets. Who knew that their relationship would end with a kiss, at the same place that started with one. They slowly pulled apart.

"I hope we can still be friends." Anthony said hopelessly looking down. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. Yet she felt broken inside.

"Friends it is Wise Boy," she replied. He nodded and left the scene.


	5. My Dad Is Acting Fishy

A/N: I had this chapter done so yeah. Hahaha...Don't get used to it :p

I'm kidding. But school is stupid and I'd rather draw and write fanfics. So don't get used to the quick updates. Enjoy.

* * *

I packed up my things, not really feeling like staying at camp for a while. So I hailed a cab and left for my mom's apartment. I hoped we had some blue cotton candy ice cream in the fridge. I opened the door to the apartment finding my mom watching TV on the couch. She must have heard me come in because before I knew it she had engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh sweety! How are you? Are you staying year round at camp? Oh how are you and Anthony doing?" She stopped asking questions when she saw my face turn downcast. "Oh sweety, what happened?" She said leading me towards the couch we sat. I told her we were drifting apart and that I practically blew up in his face. But that we were still friends too. I told her I'd still miss him. So I curled up on my mom's lap watching Finding Nemo. The best movie in the world. In the middle of the movie Paul had come home. He looked more tired since the last time I saw him.

"Hey Paul."

"Oh, hi Perci. Nice of you to visit." He smiled. "Well I don't want to interrupt mother daughter bonding time so...I'll be grading English papers in our bedroom." With that said he waved and disappeared into the room.

"Mom...is it just me...or is Paul still as awkward as ever?"

"Haha, no he's not always this awkward." I laughed with her. It was good to be home.

Dinner was nice, the spaghetti and meatballs were great, not to mention my mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies and cake. Yumm. Fresh out of the oven. After saying goodnight I was in the bathroom washing my face. The water was getting higher in the sink which I thought nothing of...that is until I found a little greenish blue gold fish pop out of the faucet. The fresh scent of sea water hit me with a calming effect. The fish looked at me, eyes big and green. It looked to be about the size of my palm. I had to admit, it was pretty cute. Well, that was until it started talking to me.

"Perci! I heard what happened." Wow, the breakup was just yesterday, man gossip travels fast on Olympus. Yet I kind of laughed at him.

"Dad...hahaha! Oh gods, I can't take you seriously like that." If fish could blush, I swear I saw fish dad turn a little pink.

"Now that you mention it, I do look a little strange." I nodded. He turned into his usual self in a mere second. He looked at me with the same green eyes that I had, wrinkled in the corner from smiling. His shirt wasn't so vibrant it was just a low key Hawaiian shirt. He gave me a serious look.

"So...tell me what really happened. I highly doubt you two had a fierce battle, that resulted in blood shed. Or you two had started throwing tomatoes at each other for some odd reason...Don't ask, you know how Demeter feels about veggies...especially cereal." I nodded and told him what happened.

"Well, sorry your birthday wasn't the happiest." He frowned, but smiled. "But...happy late birthday." He took me in his arms and gave me a bear hug.

"Dad...can't...breathe..." He set me down looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay dad."

"So...are you sure you don't want me to feed him to the Kraken?"

"Dad...as tempting as that sounds...I don't think he deserves that." I replied. "I mean I was the one who got angry."

"You sure? I could turn him into an anchovy." He really did look serious, I laughed and said there was no need.

"Besides, I think you have enough beef with Athena. I really don't think she'd like it if you killed one of her sons..." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"I guess not. So how is your mother doing?" I was wondering when he was going to ask.

"She's doing great, Paul is the third best thing that's ever happened to her."

"Third?"

"Gods dad, she'll always think that meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to her. I'm the second." I smiled cheekily at him.

"Good to hear that Blowfish is treating her well." I giggled. When it was just me and dad we'd call Paul Blowfish.

"Thanks for coming over dad, it was really nice to see you again."

"You too, now I have to leave, but I'll visit you again when I can."

"Yeah, then we could have mom's amazing cookies together."

"It's a deal, good by Persephone...I love you"

"Yeah, I know, I do too." I chuckled. He waved and in a cloud of sea mist he left. I came out of the bathroom to find that the lights were off, strange...mom and Paul must've turned in for the night. I walked to my bedroom to find a small blue box wrapped with a sea green ribbon on my pillow, along with a note.

Happy late birthday, just know you'll always be my favorite child. You've made me proud.

Love, Dad

P.S. For some strange reason Aphrodite squealed when she heard the news of your break up. I don't understand why though.

Oh gods, Aphrodite did say that she was going to make my love life complicated. I sighed and opened the box. Inside was a single sea green pearl that seemed to have the same essence as the ocean, swirling with what I guessed was sea water. It was a necklace, cold to the touch, it was nice and simple, beside it was a charm of a trident. My father's greatest weapon. I put on the necklace and it wasn't uncomfortable at all. I smiled. That's when I heard a knocking coming from outside my window. I looked to see who it was but my lights were off, except for the small lamp on my nightstand, which casted a faint glow. I grabbed riptide from my pocket, uncapping it. I slowly neared the window and opened it. I was face to face with...Tyler?


	6. An Awkward Moment

She let me into her room. She capped her sword and it instantly turned back into a pen. We stood there for a few seconds in silence. She was averting her gaze away from me. I didn't. Her hair was loose, falling a few inches past her shoulders. Perci was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a green tank top. All in all, she looked like herself. After a few more seconds, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So...hi."

"Hi. What are you doing here anyway?" She said cocking her head to the side.

"Just wanted to wish you a late birthday." I flashed her a grin.

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh hey, I got you something." I reached into my coat pocket. "Ta Da!"

"Shhh! Paul and mom are sleeping." She whispered.

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Here you go." I handed her a blue paper bag. Her eyes gleamed.

"You really shouldn't have." She pulled out another bag, but this one was filled with blue candy. "You really know how to treat a girl."

"Hey, I try." I smiled.

"It's getting late. Maybe you should go." I thought about it but I really didn't want to.

"Why so eager to kick me out? You wound me." I feigned hurt.

"Oh cut the act Grace." She giggled."

"What act?"

"Oh shut it pinecone face."

"Whatever, so how are you holding up?"

"...Okay I guess. I mean I guess we were just too different. Gods I don't know." She sat down on her bed, burying her head in her hands. I really just wanted to comfort her. "I even talked about a future for us in New Rome...guess that's not gonna happen."

"Sorry I brought it up." I said glancing down at my shoes." She stood up from the bed and walked towards me.

"No it's really okay, I just...I don't think I've gotten over him just yet." My heart dropped.

"Oh well that sucks...if it makes you feel any better I short circuited his laptop." She looked at me, an amused look on her face.

"You didn't, really?"

"I took a photo."

"Oh gods, well let me see it." I took the developed photo out of my pocket and handed it to her. She had to cover her mouth because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh gods...his laptop isn't the only thing you fried. Gods look at his hair." I took the picture right when I short circuited Anthony's laptop. His hair was all over the place, sticking up on end. He looked so confused. Laptop smoking. I should have filled his bed with millions of baby spiders...but I had a feeling that the Athena cabin would never forgive me. And besides, that was overkill.

"Heheh, I really needed that, thank you."

"No problem."

"Is it okay if I keep the picture?" I nodded. I had like 100 copies back at camp...hehehe. Possible blackmail material.

"So...when are you coming back to camp?"

"Oh...I might stay year round. You know how I hate school."

"Yeah, teachers are monsters." We laughed silently. This was nice, just spending time with her.

"Hey I should really get going..." I blurted. I didn't really wanna leave, but it was getting late.

"Okay let me just.." She walked towards the window but tripped over a pair of shoes. I tried to catch her but...I fell along with her. There I was on top of her. My arm was around her waist, both barely inches from the ground. My other arm supporting myself and her. We were both on the ground, looking both shocked and embarrassed. It only got awkward from there. Cause the sea god himself had just appeared out of thin air. Smiling.

"Oh Perci, I forgot to say, Tyson made that little trident charm on your necklace, it can turn into a full sized one. Yes, with a bit of magic from myself it returns to your necklace if you happen to...lose...it..." He finally noticed what was going on. The thing that unnerved me was that he still had on his smile and he was looking straight at me. I saw his left eye twitch slightly. I gulped.

"Dad!/Lord Poseidon! It's not what it looks like!" We both whisper screamed.

We laid there in awkward silence. It felt like hours had ticked by. He twitched again, a vain had popped up on his forehead. "Grace...what do you think you're doing to my precious daughter?" His voice was eerily calm. I quickly stood up. Beads of sweat dripping from my face. Perci stood up just as fast.

"Dad it's really not what you think." Perci tried reasoning with him. But I don't think it worked because his trident had materialized in his hand. Smile still not ceasing. I was panicking now. Oh gods. I contemplated on whether or not I should escape. I had a feeling I'd be fish food before I could dash for the window. It was opened and waiting for me to escape. I was just a dolphin dive away. I looked back at Poseidon and at the window. I put on a stupid smile and in a flash I leapt out the window. Leaving a stunned Perci and sea god. I really should've thought it through because...hahaha I was plummeting towards my death. Oh Hades..I really wish I wasn't afraid of heights. Walking up that fire escape almost gave me a heart attack, but this was much worse. I braced myself for my impending doom. The asphalt getting closer. I closed my eyes waiting for the end but a slightly cold feeling had spread across my body. Is this what death feels like? Opening them I found myself submerged in a cocoon of water. I found out that I wasn't getting water poured into my lungs. I was breathing fine. The water dispersed and left me sitting on the sidewalk. I looked up to see that Perci had a relieved look on her face. Her hand out stretched in a way that told me she was the one who formed the cocoon. I stood up quickly, gave her a thumbs up and ran as fast as I could. I did not want to anger the sea god.

After Tyler left I was alone in my room with my father. I was expecting him to be mad and explode in my face. But instead, he started to laugh? Oh gods he was laughing.

"Hahaha did you see his face ohoho! Priceless!" He kept this up for a good 20 to 30 more seconds. Yup...he must have really enjoyed making Tyler almost pee himself.

"So you're not angry with him?"

"Oh Olympus no. I'm not mad, just amused. I mean he did throw himself out the window. Strange...so he can't fly around like Jason?"

"He hasn't really tried to. I mean he did jump out the window last minute so...I doubt he would've had time to figure it out."

"True. Well good night kiddo."

"Night dad." And with that said he left. Man I was tired, I tried going to sleep...but sleep meant nightmares. Before I knew it I was drifting off into dreamland.

What did Apollo say? Dreams were important? I have no clue, but I heard the clattering of dishes being put away. I was sitting at a kitchen table, one I didn't recognize. And I heard words that faintly sounded like Honey. Oh Schist..was Ms. Dodds back? I reached for my pen but, I was wearing a simple white sundress. With no pockets...and I hated it. I sighed to myself. And felt like throwing up...gods did I eat a cheeseburger too fast or something? This dream was really starting to suck. "I looked to the sink to see a silhouette of a person. It was strange because everything looked clear but the figure. I tried making it out but all I could tell was that it, was a he. What was I doing in some stranger's home anyway. That's when I felt a small kick in my mid section. Looking down I saw what the dress was covering up. My stomach had grown and looked to be the size of a melon. Before I could dwell any further on the matter I woke up. Forgetting the dream that I just had. What was it about? Gods I don't know?


	7. A Twisted Plan

A/N: hey so I'll try and update every week. Keyword TRY. So I hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

Piper

Alright, you just have to get those two together and everything is gonna be alright. I sighed, this was going to be difficult. Even with the help of Jason and Leo. So each of us came up with a plan to get them together. The power couple. The ship that has to decided that Leo's plan would be our first attempt. Perci had come back to camp after two weeks. She was going to be staying for the year. Perfect. Now all we needed was to get Tyler and Percy somewhere. Maybe at the arena? Yeah that will do. So I urged Percy out of her cabin. She was a bit hesitant but agreed to come with me. I told her to change into something white that she wouldn't mind ruining. So she followed me, wearing a short sleeved white shirt and white shorts that came up just above her thighs. Oh yes, this is definitely going to work. I shook my head. Valdez...this is going to end badly.

Leo

My plan is genius. I've seen these things work loads of times...okay. Maybe not so much but this will work! It has to. Without knowing it I must have spontaneously combusted because Jason had started talking about carrying around a fire extinguisher. Hahaha. Very funny superman.

"Go and get Tyler will you?" He shrugged walking to the Zeus cabin. Anyways there they were. Piper walking alongside Percy. Excellent all according to plan, now all Jason had to do was bring Tyler. But...I don't think I've ever seen him wear anything but black, darkish blue, and gray clothes...well no matter! Not a problem. I waved at them. They waved back.

"So, what did you guys want me to do? And why are we all wearing white clothes?" Perci asked eyeing us suspiciously.

"No reason, we're just going to play a game."

"Okay, what game?"

"That will be answered soon." I grinned.

"Leo, what are we playing?"

"Just wait and see." He replied. Jason what in Hades is taking so long?

"Hey guys!"

"Yes wonder boy...hello." I mumbled. Jason ran up to us with Tyler stalking behind. I was surprised to see him wearing white skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. I didn't know whether or not to be weirded out or to be impressed. He did have clothes that were other than black and dreary. Wait...I think I'm describing Nico. I shrugged, clapping my hands together.

"All right now that everyone is here...let's get this game started." I took out a spray can filled with paint made specifically for this plan by my brilliant mind. Spraying the floors of the arena the others eyed me curiously. After I was done spraying, all that was left were perfectly lined and circular dots on the ground. "We're playing twister." I laughed.

"Really?" Tyler eyed me suspiciously. "But that's a kids game."

"My friend. Twister is not a kids game. It's more than that. It's a way to challenge one's physical skills. And come on it's fun."

"Hmmm, you know...I think Leo's right." Perci said, "I think it'll be fun."

"But why are we wearing white clothes?" Tyler asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because my dear Tyler, it's paint twister." I crouched down and swiped my hand on one of the red spots and put my finger on my shirt, leaving a red finger print. "See? Fun! Now me, Piper and Jason are going to play first, you two will be calling out the shots." I explained handing them the spinner.

We got in our positions and they called out, "Right hand red!" We picked a spot and the game began. A few minutes had passed and Jason had several handprints on his pant leg and several across his back. Piper didn't fair any better. She had gotten the paint on her cheeks and in her hair. Beauty queen wasn't looking quite happy...maybe it was because Jason was basically on top of me. Talk about awkward. Besides Calypso is the only chica for me. Anyways the round ended when all three of us toppled over.

"Well that was fun." Jason said brushing off his already ruined shirt. "He looked towards Perci and Tyler. "Your turn," he said flashing them a smile. Tyler handed the spinner to Jason. He and Perci took their positions on the ground. "Alrighty then, Left foot blue." My plan went into full throttle.

Jason

I had to admit. Leo's idea wasn't so bad. It was really exciting to see them weave around each other. It's like they've been playing twister for years. They barely had a smudge of paint on them. Impressive. But I saw my brother get this wicked gleam in his eye. Oh gods, he was getting competitive. Oh Zeus. Piper was the one telling the commands. And boy was she being assertive. It was casual, but I knew she laced some of her charmspeak into those words. I looked back at the two playing. A part of me wished I looked away, cause my brother was practically straddling Perci. Oh gods, now they were ogling at each other. I looked over to see Piper practically glowing with excitement. Leo was really glowing, I mean his hair was ablaze. It took him a few seconds to calm down. The scene was a little unnerving, I mean watching my brother stare hopelessly lost into a girl's eyes is...let's face it, beyond mega mushy. But something must of happened, because all of a sudden they were on the ground laughing. It took me a second, but Tyler was tickling Perci, leaving colorful smudges all over her shirt. She retaliated and tickled him back. They both laughed and got up off the ground.

"That was fun, I had a good time guys." Perci chirped happily. "Hanging out with friends really got my mind off of, he who shall not be named."

"You mean...lord moldy butt?" Tyler asked.

"PSH, no, I meant the Dark Lord." Perci replied sarcastically. "But just hanging out with friends was fun"

Oh Hades, did she just unintentionally put my bro in the friend zone? I think she did cause Tyler looked to be shifting awkwardly between his feet.

"Well I better go wash up it's almost lunch after all." She replied and ran towards her cabin. Piper gave me a peck on the cheek and ran off to her cabin. Leo mentioned something about stupid tickle fights and stalked off. I was left alone, not knowing what to do. That is...until my stomach started to grumble. I decided now was the best time to get changed and eat lunch.


	8. Whaa?

**A/N:** Yeah finals are over! Thank the gods. Sorry I couldn't update fast enough. Writer's block. Anyways I just got the Blood of Olympus and boy is it good. Anyways R&amp;R and like always, hope you enjoy the chapter. Also I'm very sorry if my chapter titles are...bad...

* * *

Lunch was interesting... Let's just say that almost the entire male population in camp half blood was flocking the Poseidon table. Whistles were being called out, flirting was going on. A certain son of Zeus was clenching his fork dangerously tight. And it was not the blonde superman. The other guys were trying to snag a date with her. She was quite beautiful after all. Connor had asked her out on a date as a joke. He almost did a spit take when she agreed.

"But only as friends." She stated.

"Awe but Perci we could have a hardcore relationship filled with pranks and junk food." He pouted.

"Do you wanna go out or not?"

"Yes!" He said quickly. "How about we go out for pizza?"

"Sure, but pull anything and I'm going to sucker punch you so hard that not even your brother would recognize you."

"What a woman. I like em feisty."

"Yeah, yeah, now let me eat my brisket sandwich in peace." She shooed him away with a wave of her hand.

"Aye, aye captain!" With that Connor skipped along happily to the Hermes table, where he high fived his brother. The crowd dispersed with a few mumbles of disappointment. A loud snap had echoed throughout the dining pavilion. A broken and crumpled fork left in Tyler's spot. Jason staring wide eyed as he watched his brother stalk off into the forest.

He was grumbling to himself. Staring at the piles of rocks that used to be Zeus' fist. If looks could kill, the rocks would've been vaporized on the spot. Tyler was glaring and cursing, switching from English to Greek.

"Stupid, fucking Connor..." He kept at it for 2 more minutes until he felt like he was going to throw a hissy fit. But no, he kept his cool. Pacing back and forth he thought about the things that Hera had said. Now re-accounting what happened just moments ago. Why in Hades is Aphrodite screwing with my love life!?

A few minutes ago on Olympus...

The goddess of love and beauty had just started to go through her list of pairings. She giggled to herself as she checked on her favorite (soon to be) couple. She practically squealed when she saw them playing twister with each other back at camp halfblood. She had to admit that Leo's idea was a good one. Watching them a bit longer she saw what had happened at the dining pavilion. One thing's for sure. She did not see that coming.

"Hmmm well this is going to be interesting..."

Back with Tyle.

He was currently sitting on the pile of rocks which used to be Zeus' fist. 'Why did she say yes to Connor?...whoa its okay. They're just going as friends nothing is going to happen .' he thought. But I part of him was telling him that Connor didn't deserve her. That he was the one who truly did. He shook the feeling off. If he had dwelled on the matter anymore he would have made a downpour in camp half blood. He couldn't help but think back to when they had seen each other after the little Poseidon incident.

FlashbacK

Tyler stayed in his cabin with Jason, who was still sleeping after several days of hanging out with Leo and Piper. Doing odd jobs like flying up to the roof of the Hephaestus cabin so he could help Leo install a bug zapper among other things. Jason also helped Piper with sword fighting. So it was reasonable to see him knocked out in sleep. Tyler just listened to his music. His day had been filled with Fall Out Boy, Rise Against and Green Day. Then he heard someone knocking on the door of their cabin. He watched as Jason stirred in his sleep. Sighing to himself, he walked to the door and opened it, guessing it was Piper.

"Sorry Piper but Jason's sleepi..." He didn't finish his sentence because Piper wasn't the one standing at the door. But Perci. "Oh...hi." He said awkwardly. A light blush had dusted her cheeks.

"Hey...so...about...last night..."

"Your dad isn't going to kill me...is he?"

"No! No, definitely not." She said quickly. "Besides, I'd never let him do that."

"Phew! Glad I have one less god to worry about." He said in an over dramatic way. She giggled. "Hey, your not hurt from yesterday right? I mean I kind of fell on you..." The both blushed lightly. His voice was filled with concern her heart swelled at the comment.

"No it's alright. I thought I broke my wrist. But it's all good. Just a bruise that's gone now."

"I'm glad."

"So, best friend what do you wanna do now?" She asked.

"How about a sword to spear fight?"

"You're on sparky. Race you to the arena!" She dashed off receiving a 7 second head start.

"Come back here kelp head!" He chased after her and their day was filled with training and laughs.


	9. Cloud 9

**A/N: **Hahaha...read and review...also the reason why I'm laughing is cause...I did not plan the chapter title to coincide with the chapter number...pft...complete coincidence. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Present

Gods damn it. I can't believe she'd do that. I sighed again and laid on my back. The ground was rough with pebbles but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind rustling through the trees. I was calm and wasn't that upset. I mean she could be with whoever she wanted. Even though I didn't like it. And Hera would love to turn me into a peacock. I sighed again. Wow, I'm sighing a lot. Oh well. That's when I heard footsteps coming my way. I shot up and went into a fighting position. But quickly relaxed when I saw the familiar orange color of the camp's t-shirt. And my heart had started racing.

"Hey, I heard you leave...if you don't mind me asking...why?" I shrugged at her.

"No reason just thought of a green monster."

"Green monster?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "If you say so pinecone face. I was just wondering...so...Connor asked me out..weird huh?"

"Yeah super weird. So what did you say?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I said yes, but we're only going as friends.." She stated. Then a devilish grin spread across her face. "You aren't...jealous are you?" She mocked. I could feel my cheeks burning. I turned away from her trying to cool down my face. "No, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Nothing...just wanted to tease you." Finally feeling my face cool down I turned to face her. When I did, I saw a pair of big green eyes looking at me. Dangerously close. I must've let out a very unmanly yelp as I backed away crab style. She laughed and I scowled. She walked over to me and ruffled my already unruly hair. As quick as it came the sensation was gone when she removed her hand from my scalp. I really wanted her to stay and pet my head. Oh, gods...I think that was strike to my masculinity. She smiled at me and waved as she left. I felt a whole ton of clouds stirring inside the pit of my stomach making me feel as light as air. I hadn't noticed Jason come out of the nearest bunch of foliage to my right until he spoke.

"Hey...dude...Tyler...you do know that you're floating right?" That snapped me out of my daydreaming as I looked down to see Jason, staring wide eyed at me. By Zeus...I'm floating and a good ways up...oh gods...getting nauseous...ground spinning...mayday, mayday, I'm going down. If it hadn't been for Jason I would've been a demigod pancake as he caught a hold of my arm before I could be flattened by a little thing known as gravity. After being safely back on the ground I thanked him.

"By dad's name you were doing great. I thought you'd finally gotten over your fear of heights!" I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud," I hisses. "I don't want the whole camp knowing about it." He nodded his head as I let go of his mouth...that sounded so wrong.

"Okay no worries! It's not like there's someone else who knows about it but me..." He must have seen me flinch because he was smirking at me. "Wait don't tell me...Perci knows too...doesn't she." He was grinning at me. Like how Spongebob found out about Squidward's little Krabby Patty problem. I sighed and nodded. "Wow you must've really trusted her to keep your secret. I mean it took a while for me to figure it out...actually...you not wanting to ride that roller coaster was one of them."

"Yeah, that's it..." I couldn't tell him that she had found out from our quest to save Annabeth and Artemis. She was smarter than people gave her credit for. "Well I think I'm going to go back to our cabin and you know, sleep." I trudged off and was glad to be back in cabin 1.


	10. It's not a date and I'm a mermaid?

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating. But I'm on break so I'll try to update as soon as I can...

Connor was good company to hang around with, but I didn't feel anything more than friendship with him. Tyler on the other hand...never mind. But being a son of Hermes had its perks. Like being able to get into a nice pizza place, which was to die for...not that I'd ever die for pizza. Meat lovers pizza all the way! We walked along the boardwalk of Coney Island. The smell of hot dogs and junk food wafted in. I was having a blast. Until this kid fell off the boardwalk. Without thinking I dived into the water below. Searching for the kid. I spotted him and swam towards him. He was unconscious and I hoisted him up to the surface. Once there the boy started sputtering. I still held onto him because the water was still pretty deep. I wiped the water out of his eyes. And his eyes focused on me and he looked like he was in awe. He muttered something under his breath but I caught it.

"M..mermaid..." I bit down a laugh and just smiled at him. He looked around 6 and his mother was panicking on the boardwalk. With my free hand I pointed toward the beach's shore. She nodded and ran in that direction. I looked at the boy and asked him his name.

"...um...It's...um...Kyle..." He said shyly, looking down. He was so cute. Salt and pepper blonde hair and eyes, that with the right idea would cause so much trouble. Definitely a son of Hermes.

"Nice name. The name's Perci, it's a pleasure to meet you." He looked nervous.

"Um...are you really a mermaid?" I smiled again.

"Shhh...let's keep it a secret." He nodded up and down enthusiastically. Still keeping him above the surface I submerged my head underwater whistling for a hippocampi. Just then Rainbow came galloping...er swimming towards the two of us. Kyle's mouth looked to be hanging off its hinges.

I mounted Rainbow, Kyle was too awestruck to notice that I didn't have a fins.

"His name is Rainbow. And he loves sugar." He whinnied in response. Kyle nodded. We sped towards the surf. The mom was waiting with open arms. Connor was waiting there too. I helped him off and he ran to his mom.

"Mommy, mommy did you see. That mermaid saved me." he said jumping up and down. His mother just laughed. She thanked me.

"It's a good thing that jet ski was nearby." So that's what she saw. Kyle was about to object but I gave him a wink and he covered his mouth. Smiling at me, I would've been a liar if I said that it didn't make me feel good. I was happy to see him alright. I just hoped that he didn't have to face monsters at this age. I rode off with Rainbow and we sped back to the boardwalk. Connor was waiting with two cones of ice cream in his hands. Rainbow gave me a boost and I sat next to Connor with our legs dangling across the side. I promised Rainbow that I'd give him a bunch of sugar and a play date with Tyson. He whinnied with approval and excitement. I pet his head one last time and he left. Connor handed me an ice cream cone, just plain vanilla. We ate in silence and were done within a few minutes.

"You know, that was pretty awesome. How you saved that kid was great." Connor praised.

"It was really fun." I laughed. "The kid actually thought I was a mermaid."

"Well, I could believe that. You are are the daughter of you know who."

"You know what Connor, I had a pretty great time."

"I did too. Hahaha too bad we can't be more than just friends." he mumbled

"Psh, hey don't be so hard on yourself. I like you Connor I really do. But as a friend. I bet there's someone out there who'll make your life complete."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Ouch…" I mumbled. There was something in my eye. Probably an eyelash.

"Here let me see." Connor advised. He leaned in close, cupping my face to get a better look at my eye.


	11. Hopeless

"We better head back. And thanks. My eye feels a lot better." Perci smiled.

"No problem. Friends?"

"Friends." She said and they both hugged. They both headed back to camp. Travis was waiting patiently by Tyler's old pine tree, giving his brother a thumbs up. Which was met with a groan from both Connor and Perci.

* * *

Cabin one was filled with gloom. Tyler had stayed under his covers for the past...since he decided to head back to his cabin after his little flying incident. So it was about a 3 and a half days. Jason had been stuck with him listening to sad songs. One of the being "I'm Not In Love" by 10cc and it was really bringing him down.

"Tyler...come on man. You have to get out of bed. Besides Connor and Perci are back." All Jason got was a groan from a bundle of blankets. "You can't just sulk around all day." Shuffling came from the Tyler's bundle of blankets. Jason was hopeful, thinking that he finally accepted things and was getting out of bed. Sadly, he was met with Tyler's hand flipping him the bird.

"Dude, I've never seen you hung up over a girl so much. Yeah I've seen you ogling over some of the girls from the Aphrodite, Demeter and Hermes cabins. But this is serious." Jason grumbled. "Come on lover boy, you have to get up!"

"No…"

"Get up from under the covers bro. Don't make me ask Piper to force you out of bed…." he was met with silence. "You asked for it…" Jason left to go and retrieve Piper. Coming back moments later with his girlfriend in tow.

"You sure about this?"

"Positive, I can't handle watching my brother mope around and do nothing in the cabin. He hasn't eaten a real meal in three and a half days. He's living off the bags of junk food that he snuck into camp. And he only gets up to use the bathroom..." He explained. "Besides I can't handle all this sad music any longer. You wouldn't believe how many times I was stuck listening to Taylor Swift and Adele's biggest hits for 5 consecutive hours. He isn't listening to Green Day or Fall Out Boy anymore and it's making me worry….."

"Alright Jason. Here it goes." She looked at the bed that was currently housing the troubled teen/technically legal adult. "Tyler Michael Grace you get your sorry arse up and out of bed." she commanded. Almost immediately Tyler got out of bed. Hair a mess, and clothes disheveled and overall disgusting. "Now go clean yourself up." His legs moved on their own to the bathroom. Electric blue glare aimed at both of them as he left to go and get cleaned up.

"Thanks Pipes." Jason said, giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"No problem...but our plans are seemingly failing. Maybe I should ask my mom for help…" Jason looked at her.

"Do you really want your mom to get tangled into this?"

"Not really….maybe as a last resort kind of thing…" They both stood there awkwardly. "Yeah I should go now...maybe we should just let them settle things themselves." Jason nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

* * *

Tyler grumbled as he went to get cleaned up. The water was running at a reasonably warm temperature. He stepped in and thought about, you guessed it. Perci. He didn't know what to think really. Just that he wanted her. Not just for baby making, like Hera wants. Which is really ironic...because she is the goddess of marriage. They weren't even married and she wanted them to get busy. He shuddered. His so called "mother" was seriously nuts, with a side of crazy. Overall his day was...unproductive and sucky. After finally cleaning up he headed back to his cabin. Hair dripping wet and his overall demeanor reeked of death. Which was mostly Nico's job. Several girls were checking him out but he paid them no mind. He finally made it back to the cabin and was just about to return to his moping. Under the safe covers of his bed, shutting the world out of mind.

But he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" he called.

"Seriously, is that anyway to treat a guest pinecone face?" It was Perci….

"Mother fu…" he mumbled.


	12. Jealous

"Hello? Hey, Captain Pines...What are you doing in there? Jason told me you were being a lazy ass."

"Whatever Jason said is a lie. You can come in if you want seaweed brain." She opened the door to find Tyler sitting down on his bed. "Well, what now?"

"I'm here to get you out of whatever the Hades you're in." She asked taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Just wondering but...How was your little date with Connor?"

"First of all, it was not a date. And why do you want to know?"

"No reason. I am your friend after all." He said a little too quickly.

"Tyler are you...Jealous?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just wanted to know." he shrugged.

"Okay sparky." And she told him all about her time with Connor.

"That sounded fun. I bet you two hit it off." He grumbled the last bit.

"Oh, you are jealous. You are so jealous."

"I'm not jealous Perci."

"You are so jelly." She laughed.

"You asked for it Perci." He warned. Without warning he lifted Perci of the bunk like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down Tyler. Oh Gods." He just grinned in response and started to spin around in a circle. "Oh Gods Tyler you're making me dizzy."

"Well Perc...you aren't the only one." Finally deciding that there was no more reason to cause unnecessary vomit to be projected all over the cabin. Tyler dropped her onto his bed and he fell down beside her. The bed creaking underneath them.

"Augh...my head."

"Same...Tyler I think you went a little overboard." They just laid there together in a comfortable silence. Arms brushing up against each other. For some reason though, the room had started to get colder. Perci unconsciously pressed herself closer to Tyler. The day was pretty exhausting for her and just being able to lay down in bed with Tyler seemed right. "So did I help you get out of whatever it was you were stuck in?"

After a few moments he answered. "In a way...yes."

"That's good...It's cold in here." she stated. Shivering.

"If you want we could...go under the covers." he advised. Trying to sound calm.

"That sounds like a good idea." Under the covers they snuggled up against each other. Both about to doze off until the horn signaling dinner went off.

"We should go and eat. I'm starving." Perci stated. "Come on Pinecone face. Lettuce go and eat!" She made an attempt at a pun.

"Gods, Perce. You're seriously the corniest girl I know." He laughed and the two left the cabin.

"And the hungriest." She gave him a cheeky grin. He laughed again and they both went to the dining pavilion.

Campers were hungrily stacking their plates high with fresh rolls, fruit and meat. Saving the best portion of their meal for their parents. Everyone enjoyed their meal.

"Here you go dad, reddest apple and the juiciest lamb chops." She dumped the contents of the plate into the fire and she was met with the smell of a fresh sea breeze. Tyler did the same and smelt the air right after a thunderstorm. Together they walked out of the dining pavilion.

"So how are Grover and Juniper?" Tyler asked.

"Well, like Coach Hedge and Mellie. They're expecting their own little satyr." Perci explained.

"That's just...wow." Tyler replied. They sat down at the edge of the pier.

"Yup, who knew? I'm really happy for them." She smiled. "I feel bad that we missed their wedding though. I heard it was the prettiest thing. Flowers, music, the works." She sighed. "You know one day I wouldn't mind. Settling down with someone I really care about. Maybe have a few kids." She said wistfully. Tyler looked at her then back out to the water. He inched his hand towards hers. But hesitated, until finally gaining the courage to intertwine his fingers with hers. She didn't pull her hand away.

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I do…" She stated. "But he's gotta ask me out on a proper date first." Before he could ask more, she let go of his hand and jumped into the lake. Splashing Tyler in the process.

"Oh come on Perci." He stated shaking the water off. He sighed. It didn't appear that she would resurface anytime soon. He walked away, back to his cabin. His mind reeling. Did she just involuntarily ask him to ask her out? He shook his head. He didn't even say anything to Jason who looked at him with a questioning glance. He just plopped himself onto his bed. He'd dwell on the matter tomorrow.


	13. It's Like Fishing

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&amp;R

* * *

Perci spent her time at the bottom of the lake. Sitting in the sand. The naiads had offered to braid her hair but she declined. They waved and Perci was alone again. Except for the few fish that swam by. She sat there thinking about what she just said. She was an idiot. Why did she even say that. Stupid.

"Does he even like me?" She buried her head into her knees. She felt a warm current in the water. She looked up and saw the silhouette of a sea creature. She immediately perked up when she saw Rainbow. He whinnied and urged her to ride him. She mounted the hippocampi and together they raced through the water. She spotted her father's palace. She made her way in and waved goodbye to Rainbow. She saw her father sitting on his throne alone.

"Perci." He smiled.

"Hi dad…" she mumbled.

"So...who doesn't like you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No one dad."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"I don't think you'd like it very much…"

"Well shoot."

"I like this boy and I don't know if he likes me. You know how Anthony and I broke up right? Well it has been a while since then and I'm starting to really care for this guy." She explained. "And then I indirectly told him to ask me out on a date."

"Then this boy should very well ask you out shouldn't he? I mean that is what you want isn't it?"

"Kind of…"

"Then that settles it. Does this mean it's time to have the talk?"

"OH GODS DAD! I'm 18 I already know about the talk."

"Perci, please I had this whole talk thought out." He pleaded.

"Why are you so determined to have the talk with me?"

"Because you're my only demigod child. Please! I won't feel like a real dad if I don't tell you about the birds and the bees."

"...Fine…" She sighed.

"Yes! Alright, you see Perci. It's like fishing."

"Gods dad…."

"Hush now child, no interrupting. Where was I...Oh yes, it's a lot like fishing. You have to have patience. There are plenty of fish in the sea..." Perci swore she would have facepalmed at her dad's fishy puns. But she had to listen to her dad. "You need the right bait to lure them in. Once they grab a hold of the bait, you have to reel them in gently, let it go and then reel them in. You have to beg them for more. And if they aren't with you till the very end that fish wasn't the right one for you. And you go looking for a different fish."

"Dad, that's really nice and all. And I may never see fishing the same way ever again. But what about the actual baby making process? Not that I don't already know about it, but please elaborate."

"Perci do I detect sarcasm?" Poseidon asked eyeing his daughter in a joking manner. She smiled at him. "Anyways, you see when two people fall in love they engage in a little activity known as sex. That is when the male parts meet with the female parts and soon they have a baby. Unless you use protection."

"Oh thank the gods. You didn't go in so much detail. I bet the Athena kids must get temporarily scarred if their mother explained it to them."

"Oh I agree."

"So I guess I'll see you around."

"Of course. And really...I do hope you use protection, let alone wait till you're married."

"Dad." She blushed. Poseidon just laughed at his daughter's disposition.

"Just be safe."

"I will. Love you. Tell Amphitrite and Triton I said hi. Also, tell Tyson I love the gift, his craftsmanship is absolutely out of this world." She gushed. Poseidon nodded and whistled. Rainbow came swimming up to Perci. She waved to her father one last time and they swam back up to shore. After making sure that the area was clear of harpies she tossed a sugar cube to Rainbow who did a flip. She ran back to her cabin and fell asleep to the sound of trickling water. She was glad that Tyson was able to fix it up. Her half-brother was just cool like that. She drifted off into a dreamless and comfortable sleep. Ones that were rare for demigods.

Tyler was tossing and turning in bed. He was in a flying metal death trap known as...wait for it...you guessed it a plane. His knuckles were white from grasping onto the arm rests. His stomach immediately sank as he felt a jolt of turbulence. One of his recurring nightmares. Before he knew it he was falling plummeting down to earth. He was flailing uselessly. He was going to be a demigod pancake in no time. He was inches away from the ground, but before he could be squashed he was sitting in a chair. The smell of lotuses filled his nostrils. Flowers were floating in a small pond. Peacocks roaming around the little outdoor garden. Tyler wanted to yell. Of all the places he could be right now he had to be here.

"Tyler Grace...I'm still waiting on that grandchild."

"By the gods. You are seriously going all Rumpelstiltskin on me."

"Please, as if I'd ever act like that hooligan." She said with distaste. "Now, I want you to have a grandchild before this year is over."

"Okay you and I both know that's impossible."

"Child I meant she should be expecting a child by the end of the year." She looked at Tyler as if he was the one that was dropped out of Mount Olympus instead of Hephaestus.

"Oh, that makes sense...but you're the freaking goddess of marriage. Shouldn't we I don't know...Be married before all this?"

"Of course. But that can wait."

"You really are a crazy hippie bag lady."

"I would just love to strike you where you stand." She growled but soon calmed down. "But you resemble your father far too much for me to do so."

"That and the fact that he'll have your hide."

"Back to the matter at hand. So it is said let it be done." She pulled down her staff, hitting the ground. Tyler woke up with a bang.

"Crazy bitch." The sky rumbled. "Yeah you were supposed to hear that." He went back to sleep. Jason was sound asleep. So asleep in fact that he was snoring like a dying bird. Tyler got up and roundhouse kicked Jason out of bed. He awoke after being met face first with the ground.

"The Hades was that for!?" He exclaimed rubbing his sore face. Tyler just smirked at him.

"Because, I'm your older brother. And I just can." He stated snuggling back under his covers. Jason huffed. Before he too went back to sleep.


	14. Mother Knows Best

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. First things first. High School is still a pain in the arse. Also I've recently been adding onto my list of "Stories I can't help but post and procrastinate on." Again...I'm sorry. Please read and review. The nice message I received made me post this chapter.

* * *

Two days had passed since Tyler had that dream. Or nightmare as he liked to put. Basically any dream with Hera was a nightmare. Yet he couldn't believe he was going through with this. Bunker 9. He was going to see Leo for advice about women. Why couldn't he just see Piper? Oh right she and Jason had a date. He entered the hidden bunker. He was met at the front by Nyssa.

"He's been expecting you." She said and lead him to Leo. His back was turned to Tyler. He spun around on his chair and his hair was slicked back. A mischievous look in his eyes. The kid seriously could've been a son of Hermes.

"Leave us Nyssa." He ordered. Nyssa just rolled her eyes and left Leo's work space. Joining the other Hephaestus kids, working on new projects.

"Leo."

"Tyler.."

"Jason told me you could help me."

"Yes! And help you I shall!" Leo stated jumping onto his desk. He hopped off and grabbed a hold of Tyler's arm. "First things first. I know exactly which girl you're talking about." Leo stated, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No...the only person who knows is...JASON! I'm going to kill him."

"Whoa there dude. You're not going to kill my best friend."

"Fine. But I'm still going to give him Hades."

"Alright, can't help him there. But I can help you. So you're hung up on a certain daughter of Poseidon."

"Leo...she's the only daughter of the sea god." He stated unamused.

"Right. Okay you just have to go up to her. Dip her low and say to her. Baby, you're my forever girl."

"Leo...that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And did you steal that out of the Last Airbender?" Leo just shrugged in response.

"Hey I tried." He smiled. "Now I have to go wisk Calypso away to a nice place called….Home Depot." If it were possible his grin widened.

"Bye Leo." Tyler waved, leaving bunker 9.

"Later casanova." Leo called back. Once gone Leo fumbled with his tool belt. Producing a specially made phone. One that could prevent monsters from tracking demigods. He dialed a number. "Mayday, the plan failed."

"You did something stupid...didn't you?"

"As perceptive as ever beauty queen. But it looks like we may need your mom's help."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"...Fine." She replied exasperated. She hung up.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"The latino elf done goofed. It's time to bring out the big guns."

"Your mom?" She nodded. "Mom, hey looks like we need your help." She mumbled. When nothing happened she sighed. She put on a determined face and screamed out to Olympus with her fist shaking in the air in a passionate yet terrifying way. "FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE!" The two demigods were immediately face to face with the goddess of love. Jason immediately felt weak in the knees. He was slapped upside the head by Piper. "Hey mom, long time no see."

"Oh Piper it's so good to see you." She stated giving her a hug. "So you say you need help yes?"

"I do. I heard Tyler was having Perci troubles. And out of the three of us. We don't have any ideas."

"Luckily I came prepared." She smiled. "There is a reservation for 2 at a nice restaurant. It should be under the name Tyler Grace. Very fancy, so I expect you my dear daughter to dress them up in something nice."

"Of course, I'm not letting them embarrass themselves in something...tacky." Aww, Piper's inner Aphrodite was showing. Thank the gods that Leo wasn't there to tease the crap out of her.

"That's my girl. Here's the address." She stated giving her a piece of paper with the address and time written down.

"Thanks mom. This means a lot."

"Anything for my ships dear. Or should I say...my armada? Well I have to leave. Tootles." And she was gone with a flash of pink light.

"So now we have to get them ready for their date." Piper stated.

"Let's go, I'll tell Tyler. Do you think you can get a nice suit for him? I doubt Tyler has anything other than band t-shirts and black apparel in his closet." Jason asked.

"Of course. I'm not an Aphrodite kid for nothing." Piper had a gleam in her eyes. Which scared Jason and also made him fall in love with her all over again.

"Alright." He ran off to tell his brother.

"Now...to get to work." Piper smiled.


	15. Dinner and a Burn

**A/N: **I'm sorry if this was a little rushed. But I wanted to update this story really soon. I regret to inform you guys that I may not have enough time to update this regularly but I'll try. My pile of procrastinated stories keeps on growing...I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want you guys to know that your reviews are worth it to keep updating this story. You guys are great, again I'll try my best to continue it.

* * *

"So do you understand?" Jason asked, going over the plan with Tyler.

"You're telling me you and your girlfriend got reservations to a fancy restaurant for me and Perci? And you basically want me to take her there and say it was all my idea?"

"Pretty much."

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best brother ever?"

"No, but please go on."

"Don't push it...but do I have to wear a suit?"

"Yes. Piper picked out the perfect suit just for you." He handed Tyler a neatly pressed dark blue suit. With a white button up, black dress shoes, and a sky blue tie. "Now get dressed. Your date starts in an hour." Tyler walked to the bathroom, clothes in hand.

"Thanks Jason."

"No problem man. Now hurry up. Don't forget to call Perci first."

"Right." He fished out his monster proof phone and dialed her number.

"Hello? Tyler?"

"Hey Perci. Would like to go out to dinner with me?" For a moment he thought that she hung up on him.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Do I have to wear anything special for the occasion."

"It's a fancy restaurant so wear something nice...that you're obviously comfortable with. Okay? Meet me at the restaurant at 6."

"See you soon." She hung up. Thinking about what to wear. But she had nothing. Until she heard a knock at her cabin door. "Piper!?"

"Hey Perci. So I heard that you were going somewhere. Do you need any help? Say...picking out something like...clothes?"

"Um...Yeah...How did you know?" She asked Piper skeptically.

"It's an Aphrodite thing. Now, I think I've got the perfect thing for you."

"Piper...you're a miracle worker."

"Not a problem. I love to help my friends." She smiled. "Now you should go. And get ready. I'll do your hair."

"Right." Perci stated and headed to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower she emerged, wearing a towel. Her hair dry. Piper had to admit that being able to have your hair dry by the time you stepped out of the shower was incredible. She couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"Hold still Perci."

"What is that...ow. Gods Piper that hurt!"

"It wouldn't if you'd just stay still."

"Ow."

After 30 grueling minutes Piper finished.

"Finally finished." Piper stated.

"Oh thank the Gods." Perci sighed in relief. She stood up and almost tripped. "How do you walk in these?" The heels she wore were three inches. "I've battled a Titan and the twisted children of Gaea. But I feel like this might be worse…"

"Relax, it takes some getting used to."

"Really? I'll take your word for it."

"Go look in the mirror."

"Alright." Perci did just that and stared dumbly at her reflection. "Piper...You really are amazing."

"Hey I try. And by the way I think that you look amazing yourself. I swear if Tyler's jaw doesn't drop…"

"Piper...how did you know that I was going to see Tyler?" She raised an eyebrow at Piper.

"Oh it's easy Jason told me." Piper replied nonchalantly.

"I see."

"Wear this will you?" She stated handing her a coat.

"I don't think it'll cover the dress all the way…"

"Trust me he won't notice until you take it off."

"Alright."

"Now off you go. Enjoy your date." Piper pushed Perci to the door.

"Piper this is my cabin...you should go too."

"You're right. Well like I said, have fun." She waved. And Jogged off to her cabin. She whistled and there was Blackjack.

_Hey boss. Wow, you look all dolled up. Going somewhere special?_

"Yes I am….and stop calling me boss Blackjack."

_No can do boss. Are you ready? It's been awhile since we got to fly._

"It has. Now let's go." she mounted Blackjack and together they arrived flew towards the restaurant.

_See ya boss. If you need me just call._

"Bye Blackjack." The pegasus flew away. Leaving Perci alone in front of the restaurant. She was a couple minutes early so she waited idly by the door.

"Hey! Looks like I'm late…" Tyler replied, appearing next to her.

"Hmm..Oh..no I just came here a little early is all."

"Milady." He stated holding the door for her.

"You are quite the gentleman aren't you?" She walked inside. A very well dressed man came up to the two.

"May I take your coat for you?"

"You may." She took off her coat and to say Tyler was blown away would be an understatement. He was knocked off his feet, metaphorically speaking that is. Perci's hair was done up nice. Curled and strewn with pearls. Her dress was long and sky blue transitioning into a soft white color at the bottom. To Tyler she looked like she was walking on a cloud.

"Ahh...ah...You look beautiful." He stuttered.

"Thank you."

"You have reservations?" The same man who took Perci's coat asked.

"Yes. It should be under Grace."

"Grace…" he looked up his name. "Ah yes. Dinner for two. Please right this way." Together they followed the man. Tyler could see some of the other men gawking at Perci. She really did look like a Greek Goddess. He glared them down. They turned away. Their dates looked quite offended. Boy those guys were going to get an earful later.

"Your dinner has already been prepared."

"Thank you." She smiled. He went to fetch their meal as they sat down. "So...this is really fancy."

"Yeah I know."

"Tell me. How did you pull all this together?"

"Oh I have connections."

"Did Jason have anything to do with it?"

"Yeah…" Tyler admitted scratching the back of his neck.

"Hahaha you should really thank him and Piper. Without her I wouldn't be able to look like this."

"Perci, you're still beautiful without all that make up."

"Thanks Tyler. You know, you clean up nicely yourself."

"I have to say. Piper and Jason are like miracle workers."

"True." She smiled and their meal arrived.

They enjoyed every bit of it. They talked about bands and what was going on in their daily lives. Like how well they did at archery or how many monsters they killed in the last week. The norm.

"So your SPQR tattoo...how did your mom react?" Tyler asked.

"Being the best mom in the universe, she smiled and asked where it was done. Needless to say she almost flipped when I told her I was practically branded by a twig of a psycho….Blowfish wasn't that against it. He even showed me a tattoo he got back in college. A fractured skull on his ankle. I have to admit that was pretty cool."

"Seriously? Never thought he would have one of those." They chatted for a few more minutes. Before deciding to leave.

"I had a wonderful time." She stated. As they exited the restaurant.

"I did too." They proceeded to take a stroll around the area. The night was still young and the stars happened to be visible in this part of town. They both admired the constellation of Zoe Nightshade, Cancer the Crab, Gemini and so many others. They were having a splendid time. Tyler just wanted to stay this way for as long as possible. He loved every moment he spent with Perci.

"We should really head back to camp. Unless you want to go back to my mom's place."

"They wouldn't mind?"

"I'm sure mom and Blowfish won't mind. We can take Blackjack."

"Um...You know how I don't do well with heights."

"Don't worry. Trust me. You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do." She smiled and whistled. Right before them Blackjack appeared.

_Yo boss._

"Hey Blackjack. Can you give me and Tyler here a lift to my mom's apartment?"

_No problem boss. Hop right on._

"Come on Tyler." She mounted Blackjack and held her hand out for Tyler to take. He grabbed her hand and rode behind Perci.

"Is this going to be over soon."

_Hold on tight._

They jerked into the air. Their surroundings blurring. Tyler stifled a scream or yell. While they were flying. Perci turned around to look at Tyler. He looked pale and he was trying his best to stay on.

"Tyler hold on to me." He didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. Burying his face into her soft curls. Inhaling deeply he noticed that she smelled like tropical flowers and the sea on a lazy afternoon. He immediately relaxed and before he knew it they were already at her mother's apartment.

"Thanks Blackjack." she patted his muzzle. "I'll be sure to bring you back the biggest juiciest apples I can find."

_No problem. And I can't wait boss. But that guy really needs to chill. I wouldn't let him fall._

"I knew you wouldn't. Now go, before my mom sees you." He whinnied in return and flew off. Leaving Perci and Tyler on their own. Alone in Perci's room. Awkwardly standing in the dark.

On Olympus, Aphrodite was basically having a small victory party. "So precious." She cooed. She watched as the two demigods were staring at their shoes. Not knowing what to do now that they were alone. She smiled to herself and thought this would be a greater love story than that of Alcyone and Ceyx. But she sighed to herself as it was a tragic one.

"Aphrodite. Is everything going according to plan?"

"..."

"You know my patience is wearing thin."

"I know, but if you want this to last it needs to take time. Love is complicated, therefore it may take a while. And I sure as Hades am not complaining about it."

"Fine. But I need another champion one that will…"

"Yada yada yada. Cut with the champion crap. I know for a fact that you don't want another champion. You want them together because you can't have any of your own. It would go against your oath to dear old daddy." Aphrodite all but spat.

"Don't you dare make that tone of voice with me young lady."

"Oh boo hoo. I just did. Are you going to take my makeup away?"

"..."

"So if that's all. I'm going to get back to work." She stated turning away from the other to watch her favorite couple. Hera fumed. Before she went back to her home Aphrodite quickly added. "Please for the love of Zeus and all that is holy. You better not go all Rumplestiltskin on them." She stated. "Or there will be Hades to pay from not only me but my siblings will have a field day with you too." Hera looked aghast for a moment and glared at Aphrodite, who didn't even bat a perfect lash at her. She was gone in a flash and Aphrodite just smirked to herself. Hera 0 Aphrodite 6. She loved to get under her "mother's" skin.


	16. Sleep

"I know, first of all we could change into more comfortable clothes. I bet Paul wouldn't mind if you borrowed a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants."

"If you say so." She quickly snuck the clothes out from her parents' room.

"Here." She handed him the clothes. "You can change in the bathroom." He nodded, but before he could go and change Perci asked him a question. "If you don't mind. Could you unzip my dress for me?" At those words Tyler gulped.

"You want me to unzip your dress for you?"

"I asked you didn't I pinecone face?"

"Yeah." Finding the zipper he slowly unzipped the back of her dress. He could help but stare at her bare back.

"Thanks, you can go and change now." He left her room and changed out of his suit. Was it just him or did he feel a little hot? He ignored the feeling and folded his garments. He slowly opened the door to Perci's room to find her in only her bra and underwear. He slowly fought the urge to stare at her ass and bosom. Thankfully for him her back was turned. He felt like a peeping tom. She finally putting on a sea blue t-shirt and sweatpants Tyler decided to take that moment to make his presence know.

"You wear your bra while you sleep?" Tyler fought the urge to smack his face. That was a stupid thing to say.

"How do you know I'm wearing a bra?" She asked eyeing him skeptically.

"Perci...I can see your bra strap."

"Oh. And to answer your question I don't sleep with it on. Are you indirectly asking me to take my bra off in front of you?"

"No." He defended.

"Too bad. Because I was going to do it if you said yes." Tyler felt his face heat up.

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I was kind of asking you to indirectly take your bra off in front of me." She then faced Tyler.

"You asked for it." Was it bad that he kind of wanted Perci to strip in front of him? Yes. Did he regret what was happening right now? Hades no.

However, what she did next caught him off guard. She took her bra off…..without having to take off her shirt. Perci couldn't help but notice the slightly disappointed expression on Tyler's face.

"Sorry for the disappointment Grace. I didn't know you were a pervert." She teased. The sight of Tyler's shocked face was priceless.

"I'm not a pervert."

"Fine you're not. So are you going to sleep with me or what?" Tyler's face heated up considerably.

Perci giggled, "I meant share the bed."

"It's okay I can take the couch."

"Tyler. We can share the bed. It's big enough for the both of us."

"No really. I can sleep on the couch. It's no problem." He felt Perci take a hold of his hands.

"But I want you to sleep on the bed with me." She pleaded.

"But why don't you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Because the springs are starting to poke out of the cushions."  
"Then I guess it's alright."

"Really?"

"Really." He just couldn't deny the fact that he wouldn't mind sleeping next to Perci. Together they got into bed. Snuggling under the covers.

"Good night pinecone face." She smiled.

"Good night seaweed brain." He replied, together they immediately went to sleep. The night was relatively quiet. No dreams or nightmares. No overbearing psycho moms demanding a grandchild. And best of all he was sleeping next to Perci. All in all his day was great.


	17. Waking

**A/N:** I decided to procrastinate on my homework to present you with a new chapter...please and R&amp;R I hope you all enjoy it. Also just remember that I might not be able to update as fast because of school work.

* * *

Slowly waking up Tyler realized he was holding something or rather someone. Tilting his head down his face was met with long raven locks. Smelling of peaches and what could be a tropical flower. Breathing in her scent Tyler pulled her closer. He just wished he could hold her for all eternity. He yawned and cringed. He had morning breath. Not something he wanted to have while he was holding the girl who stole his heart. Sighing he slowly moved away from Perci. He would've made it out of bed too if she hadn't pulled him closer.

"Don't leave me…" She mumbled in her sleep. There wasn't really much he could do at that point. So Tyler stayed close to Perci and it wasn't because she had a tight grip on his arm. He was happy to stay where he was. He just felt like his morning breath would kill the mood. He groaned just thinking about how Perci would react to it. She shifted a bit slowly blinking her eyes. She smiled.

"Morning."

"Mhmm." He didn't want to open his mouth, he was feeling too self conscious.

"What no good morning back?" she teased. Getting no response she huffed. Then realization struck her. "Tyler….do you have morning breath?" Taking the panicked look in his eyes and silence as a yes she laughed. Tyler frowned. "Don't look at me like that. Tyler you aren't the only one with morning breath."

"Really?"

"Of course not. It's natural. It's gross, but natural." She cupped both of her hands on Tyler's cheeks. Looking him straight in the eyes. "It's natural sparky." she teased. Not letting go of his face she pulled him closer to hers. Tyler gulped. She placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Tyler was frozen on the spot. She let go of Tyler's face and laughed, retreating to the bathroom. "The sooner you brush your teeth the sooner you'll be getting more of these." She stated, blowing a kiss in Tyler's direction.

It took him several seconds to process what she just said. And another minute to act on it. Tyler almost tripped while scrambling out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth in record time. Waiting for a real kiss from Perci. She laughed at how eager he was.

"You still have toothpaste on the side of your lip." She smiled, rubbing it away with her thumb. She didn't pull her hand away and this time it was Tyler who kissed her. Not on the corner of her mouth, not on her forehead, but truly kissed her on the lips. Tyler wanted this and he knew that she wanted it as well. She kissed him back, her hands entangling themselves in his short raven locks. The kiss was fresh and obviously minty. Once they parted their cheeks were flushed and they were panting. Some time during their kiss Tyler's hands made their way under Perci's shirt. Resting on her waist. Leaving her skin warm and tingly. They were about to make out again that is until Perci's mom walked into the bathroom. Eyes slightly wide, she looked at the very compromising situation the two were in. Tyler's hair was messy and both their clothes were disheveled. Let's not forget that Tyler's hands were still clearly under Perci's shirt.

"I didn't know you two were here." Two backed away from each other as if they'd been electrocuted.

"Mom/Mrs. Jackson!" The two yelled in unison. Faces turning redder by the second.

"I-it isn't what it looks like!" Perci defended.

"Really Mrs. Jackson...I…" Tyler couldn't think of anything to say.

"Don't worry about it." She waved it off. "I was young once too you know. Now would you two kindly get out of the bathroom?" They didn't need to be told twice. They high tailed it outta there.

"Have I ever told you that your mom is really awesome?"

"Yes."

"Oh and you two." Perci's mom called from the bathroom. "Don't forget to use protection!" Perci's face became even redder.

"Just kill me."

"Not a chance." Tyler replied, tilting her chin up. He placed a tender kiss on her lips. Pulling away he smiled. "Your mom is still pretty awesome."

"I know she is." She pulled him down by the collar of his shirt. And gave him a kiss, they separated with a loud smack. "Thank you again for last night."

"No problem...could I get another another thank you?" he asked 'innocently.'

"I don't know...Can you?"

"Yes." Perci smiled up at Tyler and gave him an eskimo kiss just before giving him another one on the lips. "So...what does this make us?" He asked.

"Easy, we're together and that's all that matters."

"I like the sound of that."

"Come on. We can't spend the rest of our day doting around in our pajamas. As much as I'd love to keep kissing you I'm hungry and I can practically smell the blueberry pancakes that my mom is cooking."

"You and your blue foods." He chuckled.

"Oh hush. I know you're dying to eat my mom's pancakes."

"You know I am."

"Now…" She stated leaning up to meet Tyler's eyes. "Race you to the kitchen!" She yelled darting away from the other.

"No fair!" He said chasing after her.


	18. Pina Coladas

Tyler didn't know how to react when it happened. They went out for burgers, at a restaurant that was playing old music. Ones from the 70s and so forth. Everything was fine until a song started playing.

_I was tired of my lady.._

_We been together too long.._

_Like a worn out recording of a favorite song…_

Perci tensed, and Tyler could clearly see her shaking. Sweat was slowly rolling down the side of her face. Soon she was starting to hyperventilate. Looking around back and forth a wild look in her eyes, she looked like a trapped animal.

_If you like pina coladas!_

_And getting caught in the rain!_

"Oh Gods Bob...I'm sorry….I couldn't save you...I was a horrible friend...Tartarus...so awful…" She was sobbing quietly, mumbling about things long since forgotten, yet so painfully close. Tyler could only sit and watch as she was breaking down. He didn't know what to do, or how to cheer her up. All he could think about however was take a hold of her hand. It was cold and she was trying her best to push him away. Her green eyes were wide with panic.

"Perci. Look at me." He pleaded. Even as the song ended and a completely new song came on, she was still looking distressed. "Please, snap out of it seaweed brain." She looked up and for a moment her sobs ceased. She sniffed and wiped her tears away with her free hand. Tyler still holding her other one. Rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumbs.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She apologized as she tried to even her breathing. "I just….never want to hear that Gods forsaken song."

"I know your experience down there was traumatizing and what happened is in the past. You're safe. Now why don't we get out of here. Get some fresh air, because I doubt anyone wants to see me dump a glass full of water at a beautiful girl and see her completely dry and rejuvenated."

"Yeah, let's go pinecone face." She laughed, looking much better than she did before. Tyler got out a few crumpled up dollars and left them on the table along with their half eaten lunch.

"Do you want to head back to camp?" Tyler asked after they walked along the busy sidewalks.

"Yeah, mom's apartment is great, but Camp Half-Blood is always going to feel like home." She smiled.

After saying their goodbyes to Sally and Paul they headed off to camp by pegasus, much to Tyler's dismay.

_Wow boss, he really can't take flying._ Blackjack voiced as he landed, Tyler jumped off the pegasus, walking away as he was praising the ground.

"It's not his fault."

_Sure, hey boss can you come and visit sometime. I'd really appreciate having an apple from time to time. Better yet how about some donuts?_

"I promise I'll visit and I'll think about the donuts." She pet his head. "And will you stop calling me boss Blackjack."

_Sorry boss no can do! _If horses snickered, Blackjack was doing just that as he flew back to the stables. Perci just shook her head fondly and mentally noted to bring several donuts to the stables when she got the chance.

"Are you okay there?" She asked as Tyler was laying face first in the grass. His only response was a thumbs up before his hand fell back into the grass.

"I thought you didn't like flying much either?" Tyler mumbled.

"When it's on a pegasus. Not some giant metal death traps we call planes." She replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to my cabin and take a long nap."

"Same." He stated, picking himself up he walked to his cabin after giving Perci a kiss on the forehead.

"See at dinner." He called. While walking towards his cabin, he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Opening the door he had the sudden urge to go jump in the lake. Anywhere but there as his blue eyes met brown.

"Tyler, we need to talk."

"Oh, mother." He groaned.


End file.
